Flower Picker
by SongoftheDarquePhoenix
Summary: That night he dreamed of picking flowers, but no one noticed the signs until it was too late. Tribute to Ethan Stacy, one of the most recent victims of child abuse.


_**Flower Picking **_

_**By: Song**_

_Summary: That night he dreamed of picking flowers, but bo one saw the signs until far too late. Child abuse. Death. _

_A/U: This fic is dedicated to Ethan Stacy, one of the most recent victims of child abuse. He was only four years old. Wake up world. Child abuse is not okay. _

_Godspeed, Ethan.

* * *

_

Harry was exited. It was September first, and he was going to Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. He just wished he didn't hurt so much.

The train ride was nothing spectacular. True, the scenery was amazing and he had never seen so much in his life, but he was he had learned his lesson long ago about being vocal. When the sorting hat was placed on his head, he was a grateful to be placed in Griffindor- he didn't know that being placed in the lion's house was the final piece in his damnation.

He awoke the next morning revitalized. His back wasn't sore from sleeping on a too small cot, and he wasn't even hungry!

Classes were amazing, and after finishing the day and eating a good meal Harry went to bed, exhausted, sore, and exited for his new life.

That night he dreamed about picking flowers on the Hogwarts grounds. He never woke up.

It was not until potions class that anyone realized that something was amiss.

Snape, being the bullying bastard that he was immediately picked up on the absence of his presumed target. He noted the absence and pulled aside his dorm mates and to ask them where Mr. Potter presumed to be.

"We... we thought he was just sleeping." Mr. Weasley said.

"Yea- I mean, yes Professor Snape, Sir!" Nevil squeaked.

"He got to class on his own yesterday." Dean commented.

They were dismissed to the next class (but not before being docked points for being irresponsible), and Snape made his way up to the Griffindor Common room, up to the dorms where he pulled aside the curtain to the fourposter bed where potter slept.

Harry was pale, unmoved from the position he went to bed in.

Horrified, he check for a nonexistent pulse. By some grace he hoped the boy was not to far gone.

Snape picked up the far too light body before running to the hospital wing. He lay him on a bed before sending a patronus to Dumbledore and McGonagal. Both dropped all duties, and reported to the hospital wing. There, they met a the school's shocked matron.

"He's... dead." Madme Pomfrey whispered, whipping a tear from her eye. "Massive abdominal hemorrhage... we should have noticed something."

Silence reigned for a moment before Snape exploded.

"You FOOLS!" Snape rounded on the shocked and despaired Griffs. McGonagal was quietly crying, and Dumbledore looked as if someone had died. "Do you know ANYTHING? This could have been prevented!"

Petunia Dursley was charged with negligence, and Vernon Dursley was charged with 2nd degree murder. Dudley Dursely was sent to juvenile court, which promptly sent him to St. Brutus' Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. Arabella Figg was carted to the hospital after an aneurysm burst from the shock of Harry's death which resulted in permanent brain damage. Albus Dumbledore was charged as an accomplice to the murder of Harry Potter, as he was the one who put him in the situation leading to his death. Minerva McGonagal was also charged with negligence, as she failed to recognize the signs. Severus Snape was found dead with a note explaining he had failed to fulfill a life debt, and thus broke an unbreakable vow to his dead best friend to protect her child. Hermione Granger was killed by the troll that Halloween Voldemort came to power with the capture of the Philosopher's stone as everyone was preoccupied with the death of a student. He developed a new world order and destroying all that opposed him. In an attempt to stop the evil tyrant (and a stirring war) whom the United States assumed (incorrectly) was allied with the Soviet Union, launched a hydrogen bomb (AKA 'Flower Picker') at Russia. Russia promptly counter attacked by launching nuclear bombs. China just wanted to join the party and launched a bomb for the hell of it.

The wizarding world died along with the muggle one as there was no spell to stop radiation.

And thus, because of the loss of one small boy the world ended in nuclear holocaust. Of course, Voldemort, couldn't die due to the measures he had taken against death and ended up in a post-apocalypse world, with no followers and such no power. Or ultimate power, depending on the way one looks at it. Either way the dark lord was surrounded by cockroaches.

* * *

Fin


End file.
